Simple Submission
by StarkBlack
Summary: Sequel to Giving Grace. Hisagi Shuuhei is stressed and worn over Kira, and uses his moment of vulnerability to ask Ukitake Jyuushiro for something he's wanted for some time. Warnings: BDSM themes, Language, MalexMale
1. Chapter 1

Here is the sequel to liralen and my RP Giving Grace. We had planned on doing a second part of this from the get go, it's just been really long in the writing. Life does that, grrr. But I am pleased to be posting this today! This was a lot of hard work, (especially for Lira-san with all the edits and changes and dealing with my computer retardedness and busy schedule, so big, BIG round of applause for her,) but it was really, really fun also. Lol, otherwise, I wouldn't have done it. xD

I also have to say a big thank you to one of the coolest people I've had the privilege of working with online, 2metaldog. She took on the crazy task of betaing this monster, and she did an awesome job. You rock Irondog. xD

So here it is, the first chapter. I'll be posting a chapter every two days all this week and next. Hope you enjoy!

A quick note: This piece is the second part of the Hisagi/Ukitake story, but it's actually the fourth in a series. If you would like to read from the beginning, just go to my LJ post for links.

http://stark-black(dot)livejournal(dot)com/79284(dot)html

**Chapter 1**

Ukitake Jyuushiro stretched his sore shoulder in the cool of the autumn evening. The sun slanted, cool on leaves the color of fire all about the compounds of the Gotei 13. It seemed an impossibly beautiful evening after the events of the morning. Ukitake had seen Kira in the infirmary, and had been treated there himself. Ukitake was out, now, declared fit and ready for duty; but warned to take it easy if he was going to report.

Since it was already evening, he debated going in at all.

But then Rukia glided up to Ukitake and fell to one knee before the tall Captain. "I apologize, Taichou for disturbing you so soon after your recovery, but there is urgent business in the real world. May I have your leave to return to Kurakara?"

Ukitake cocked his head. "What is so urgent, Kuchiki?"

Rukia made a soft noise and studied the ground. "Um... well, Taichou... Re- Abarai and Kurosaki-kun decided that, in my absence... they would play a prank on Ishida-kun...

"Go on..."

Rukia felt her cheeks heating up but continued her report. "Sir, it's complicated. All I know is that one of Urahara-san's potions was used and now... Ishida is um..."

"Hmmm... Kuchiki, I am now fascinated to learn the consequences of this. Please do continue."

Rukia sighed softly as her shoulders sagged. "He's a rabbit, sir."

Ukitake gave a shout of laughter and grinned as he asked, "How in the world did that happen? And what are you proposing to do?"

"I really have no idea, sir. And I'm not even sure if the rabbit part is true, the boys were laughing so hard..."

Ukitake chuckled. "The boys... hm. I guess you should go and clear that up, then, Kuchiki. I trust your judgment."

Rukia stood and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Taichou. I will send a Hell Butterfly with a report... when I have one..."

Ukitake bowed back. "Just remember to file it under human activities, no need to stick a Quincy label on it; it'll just get things muddled. Dismissed, then." He watched with a smile as she shunpo'ed away to the Gate as fast as her slender frame could go. He missed her quiet competence in the Division, compared to the noisy Thirds; but it did no one any good to hurry her development.

He continued his walk to the 13th Division headquarters, taking it slow and easy. He might be expected in the official offices in the Court of Pure Souls, but he was in no big hurry to get there. The reports for this morning's activities were all that awaited him, and he had no desire to face them.

There was a lake by the path, and Ukitake was surprised to see Hisagi-Fukutaichou leaning on a tree, just watching the water.

Ukitake debated a moment, but then made his way out to the younger man, moving easily over the uneven ground. Leaves crunched under every step, and the colors of the trees were reflected in the water. He watched leaves whirl as they blew from sudden gusts...

Shuuhei watched the setting sun as it cast the sky into shades of orange and purple. He kept his arms folded tightly across his chest and rested against the hard bark of the sakura tree. The morning had been so relaxing, so productive. But now he was exhausted beyond aching bones and headaches and wishing he had never gotten out of bed. He contemplated going back to his office and burying himself in paperwork, but he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

He sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair.

Ukitake admired the line of Shuuhei's body, the darkness of his hair and the strength of the hand that went through it. He remembered the sensation of those hands on his skin, in his hair and he smiled quietly. He walked so that the sound of the leaves would warn the young man, well in advance of his approach, and when Shuuhei looked up, Ukitake smiled.

"Good afternoon, Hisagi-san. A beautiful day is it not?"

Shuuhei's heart fluttered. Seeing the slender Captain make his way carefully toward him, caused his breath to quicken. He had missed Ukitake deeply in the weeks since his 'lesson' and thought about the older man more than he cared to admit.

He pushed away from the tree and bowed respectfully. "Ukitake Taichou... it's good to see you."

Ukitake bowed back and gave Shuuhei an open smile. "It is very good to see you as well." He moved close to Shuuhei, and turned to look out on the water of the lake. "You've found a marvelous place for contemplation. I hope I have not interrupted you?"

When the Captain moved close to Shuuhei, his warmth reached out to the young vice Captain and caressed his bare arm. Shuuhei's eyes traced Ukitake's profile and trailed down the length of the Captain's beautiful hair. "I... don't mind, Taichou."

Ukitake turned toward Shuuhei and quirked an eyebrow.

"So I have interrupted." He smiled. "But I am glad that you are comfortable with my company. I enjoy yours very much. Is there something in particular you are contemplating?"

Shuuhei smiled despite himself and looked at the ground. "You're always so direct; I'm not used to it. People are always..." He shook his head. "It was just a hard day is all, Taichou. I'm fine, thank you."

Ukitake watched the Fukutaichou quietly. While he didn't know Shuuhei that well, there was something about his indirect gaze, the distant formality, the polite hesitancy at the greeting. "A hard day, hm? Shunsui swears there's an old maple, right over there, that's heard all the worries of the world, so nothing shocks it." Ukitake grinned. "It's also very easy to climb into and sit in... if you'd like?"

Shuuhei turned to face the Captain directly and couldn't keep the grin from spreading across his lips. "You climb trees with Kyōraku Taichou?" A chuckle escaped and he covered his mouth with his hand to stifle further laughter.

"Well... it's a little different, now..." Ukitake gave a small smile before disappearing in a shunpo nearly ten feet up onto a sturdy branch. "Fewer scraped knees," he said with laughter in his voice. "Come on up... the view is wonderful."

Shuuhei ran a hand over his face to try and contain his grin and his laughter. "Oh gods, I'm climbing trees with... ah hell." He skipped the shunpo and pulled himself up in one motion. He placed his feet and grabbed the next branch. He pulled himself up a second time, flipped himself around, and sat next to Ukitake. He looked out over the lake from his new vantage point and sighed softly.

"You're right, Taichou. It is wonderful."

Ukitake settled by Shuuhei and gave a happy sigh. "The light on the water, especially at sunset is very nice indeed. Sometimes it's good for me to remember that each day ends, no matter how hard it gets, and there will be another day tomorrow."

Shuuhei stared out at the water, his smile faded and his eyelids heavy. He folded his hands in his lap and nodded slowly. "Yeah... another day..."

Ukitake watched Shuuhei, and then reached over to stroke the hands folded in Shuuhei's lap.

Shuuhei's breath caught at the touch of Ukitake's hand. He felt tears well up behind his closed eyelids, but he forced them back and clenched his jaw hard. He turned his palm up and slid his fingers between the Captain's slender ones.

"I can't hide it from you, can I?" he asked softly.

Ukitake folded his hand around Shuuhei's and shook his head.

"You seem... very sad, my friend. I wish to help if you will allow me to."

Shuuhei's gaze never left the orange glow on the lake's surface. He feared that if he were to look at the Captain directly, see that compassion, that caring in those deep green eyes, he would break.

"I..." he started quietly, "I went to see Kira..."

Ukitake's hand tightened just a little on Shuuhei's and then relaxed. He bowed his head, remembering how Kira-kun had looked when Ukitake had visited him. The poor blond was so badly battered.

Shuuhei looked up, watching the crimson maple leaves sway in the breeze. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and ran a hand through his hair once again. "I hear you saved him..."

Ukitake stilled. If he hadn't played with Kira, Kira might not have been in that situation in the first place. But Gin, being Gin would have found another reason. "They showed up in front of the 13th Division offices, any other Captain would have done the same."

Shuuhei looked back down into his lap and swallowed thickly. "Taichou... Why did Ichimaru Taich… Ichimaru bring him there--to your division? Why didn't he bring him before Genryuusai Soutaichou, or even Matsumoto-san?"

Ukitake took a slow, deep breath. "I will not tell you. But I won't duck your question either and say something like 'who knows the mind of a traitor', either. I just... won't. I have my own responsibilities and reasons."

Shuuhei wiped at his eyes with the heel of his palm. He took Ukitake's hand in both of his and fixated his eyes on a spot somewhere in the grass below.

"Did he come to you?"

Ukitake's head bowed and he simply held onto Shuuhei's hand, as his own heart shook within him. He didn't want to think about losing both young men in one day, but his honor was such that he simply stayed silent.

Shuuhei wanted to cry out at Ukitake's silence. Instead, he turned and reached out for the Captain's cheek. He pulled the older man's face close to his and breathed across his pale lips,

"Please, Taichou, please tell me. Tell me that there's a way to make him happy and not... not hurt him! Tell me that there's a way that I can love him and he won't feel the need to leave me in the middle of the night to find someone who'll beat the shit out of him!" Tears made their way down the vice Captain's cheeks as he pleaded with the older man, but he ignored them. "Ukitake-san... please..."

Ukitake's eyes went wide at Shuuhei's touch, and at his words Ukitake's eyes narrowed in surprise. It hadn't been the question Ukitake had expected, but at the direction of it, at the pleading behind it he reached up to touch Shuuhei's tears.

"You don't have to cry these. Not... for that."

Shuuhei closed his eyes and let himself be touched. He turned his head into Ukitake's palm and let the Captain's cool skin soothe the heated flesh of his cheeks. He tried to slow his breathing; tried to compose himself after his outrageous outburst.

"I can't help it, Ukitake-san. I said that I would protect him, and he refused me. He said I shouldn't bear a burden like that because of him." He choked a little on his words and leaned into the older man. "But it's an even bigger burden to just sit back and watch..."

"Yes, that would be a heavy burden when you love him." Ukitake frowned quietly, and gently pulled the younger man closer. "Ichimaru did wrong by Kira-kun. That the Gotei 13 was blind to it, still angers me. That you and he believed you were alone in that..." His reiatsu shimmered with something far hotter and sharper than the mild Captain's words.

Shuuhei's breath caught yet again at the feeling of the usually-composed Ukitake Taichou's anger. It manifested around him and tingled against his skin. He shivered and let himself fall forward into the older man's embrace, leaning his head against Ukitake's lean chest. He brought one arm around the slim waist, but left the other tangled with Ukitake's fingers.

He loved that Ukitake cared for his friend, cared enough to be angry at the things that were done to him, and at Shuuhei's own weakness. He loved Ukitake even more for keeping their dealings confidential, even as he begged the older man. It calmed the young vice Captain to know that Kira's dealings would not be made public, and his best friend would not be humiliated in front of the entirety of Gotei 13.

He took a deep breath and tried to ask his question in a way that Ukitake could keep his rule and his honor.

"Ukitake-san," he asked quietly, his voice shaking. "Do… do you think the things we did… the things that you could teach me… Do you think Kira would enjoy them? Could I help him that way?"

Ukitake hesitated. This was very close to simply skirting the edge of confidentiality. He held Shuuhei's hand and stroked his broad back as he thought for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts and understand where the edge lay between what Shuuhei needed and what he had to do to keep Kira safe as well.

He thought a moment and then gently asked, "Tell me, Shuuhei, if you would be so kind, what do you know about Kira's tastes and needs?"

Shuuhei's eyes squeezed shut. He tried to shut out the memories that flooded his head, but they came like a tidal wave, pressing against his skull and pushing more tears from underneath his eyelids.

"Oh, gods, Ukitake-san... He wanted to be... humiliated... He wanted me to hit him and... tell him he was..." The vice Captain's fingers pulled away from Ukitake's hold and he pressed his palm into his eye. "He kept telling me he deserved it. That he deserved to be hit, and tied up, and burned, and raped- that's all it was, it was just fucking rape..."

Shuuhei felt his stomach rolling at bloody memories and he curled into the older man tighter. "Ah... I'm gonna be sick..."

Ukitake stroked gently down Shuuhei's back, but his reiatsu smoldered with quiet anger. "Do you believe what he said?"

"That he deserves it?" Shuuhei sat back, swallowing his nausea, and looked into Ukitake's eyes, anger replacing his agony. "No! Hell no! But _he_ believes it! He thinks he can't... He thinks I don't..." The vice Captain's words were cut off as his throat tightened.

"You don't what, Hisagi-san?"

Shuuhei stared hard at Ukitake's haori and fisted his hand in the soft material.

"He thinks I don't love him... And I don't know how to make him believe me... or if I even can..."

Ukitake took a slow breath. "Well. That's a problem in and of itself, but it seems to lie hand in hand with the other. If he values himself so little, perhaps it's not surprising that he finds it difficult to believe that someone could find something to value in him.

"So I'll ask if you felt valued by what I did in our last session?"

Shuuhei looked up, studying the older man's eyes. He felt a strong pull at his heart as he remembered the way he had held Ukitake in his arms, the way the Captain- one of Soul Society's most powerful, no less- had trusted himself into Shuuhei's hands. The power he had been handed, given without restraint, had touched him and still shook him weeks later.

"Gods yes, Ukitake-san," he whispered. "I've never felt anything like that before... you know that..."

Ukitake smiled his open smile. "How could I know? I am glad to hear it from you. And, from my side, it felt wonderful as well to be able to trust you and have that trust repaid in full. I felt understood, desired, and cherished. I believe that if you can do that for Kira-kun, you can demonstrate your care for him in a way that speaks much more loudly than words or arguments."

Shuuhei's heart pounded hard against his ribs. He wiped away the last few tears still clinging to his lashes and slowly relaxed back into Ukitake's hold. The Captain's words were so profoundly soothing, that the younger man felt almost weak with relief at hearing them. Even if Ukitake was wrong in his assumptions, and Shuuhei was relatively sure Ukitake knew more than he was willing to say, there was still a sliver of hope that Shuuhei could grasp on to. That was something he had not had in a very long time.

"Thank you, Ukitake-san..." Shuuhei whispered softly.

Ukitake gave a quiet sigh of relief as his offering was accepted, and he kept up his slow strokes. "You are very welcome, Hisagi-san," he said softly.

Ukitake quietly held Shuuhei as the sun inched down to the surface of the lake and the trees on the far side. The tree cradled them gently, whispering and swaying in the breezes that ruffled the water. The clouds in the sky, lit from underneath, blazed brighter than the leaves all about them, and turned purples, pinks, and gradually deepest, darkest blue.

There had been so many sunsets in his lifetime, and yet each one was new, different than all the others. Like the lives that touched on his own, each bringing something unique to be treasured. His arms tightened for a moment around Shuuhei, thinking of his strength, his passion for his loves, and he found himself glad to have this moment.

Shuuhei rested against Ukitake, his warmth surrounding and comforting. He breathed in his scent and remembered what it had been like the last time he had held this powerful yet gentle man.

Then a thought struck Shuuhei and he started to chuckle. The chuckle turned into a full on laugh, and he gripped Ukitake's Captain's haori tight in his fingers.

Ukitake blinked. "What?"

Shuuhei smiled into Ukitake's neck and pulled away slowly. He wiped at his eyes and looked down at their intertwined fingers.

"I'm sitting in a tree. Sitting in a tree, crying on the shoulder of one of the most powerful people in Soul Society." He shook his head. "Oh, if Abarai and Ikkaku could see me now..." He made a face. "Oh gods, or Ayasegawa..."

Ukitake laughed softly at that. "Ayasegawa-kun would have spread it across the Gotei 13 before the sun was up again. Or sooner... perhaps." Then whimsy touched his mood, "Well, better than being caught kissing in the tree..."

Shuuhei laughed harder. "That, Yumi wouldn't think twice about. I have a reputation after all, even if I don't know where half of it came from."

Ukitake grinned and eyed Shuuhei. "Hmm... I can guess where some of that came from."

Shuuhei felt himself blush as the Captain's eyes flickered to the ink on his face. "People always assume things when they see people with tattoos. Look at Abarai. He's had maybe two lovers. Ever."

Ukitake brushed the tattoo of the '69' on Shuuhei's cheek. "But Abarai-kun's tattoos aren't quite like yours, either."

Shuuhei squeezed his eyes shut and grinned. "What? This is... a long story! Abarai looks like Yakuza!"

Ukitake laughed at that last. "I'm not sure looking like Yakuza means that bedding him would be..." Ukitake suddenly swallowed hard as a flood of memory washed over him at just what it had been like to have Shuuhei make love to him.

Shuuhei's laugh faded and he finally looked up at the older man's face. He frowned softly in confusion, but kept his smile.

"Be what, Ukitake-san?"

Ukitake shuddered quietly as want for the younger man bit him hard, and his voice dropped low, "Be so intense, so arousing, that just the memory of it still haunts me."

Shuuhei became very still, stunned. His heart started to pound against his ribcage at the implications Ukitake was voicing. "Ukitake-san..." he breathed.

"Yes?" Ukitake looked into Shuuhei's eyes.

Shuuhei stared back, not sure what he should say, what he should do. His desire for the older man suddenly hit him, and he prayed that the Captain was talking about what Shuuhei himself was thinking. Unfortunately, Shuuhei didn't know how to ask. Or rather, how it would be proper to ask.

Finally, he took a breath and reined in his thoughts. "Ukitake-san," he said quietly, "Please speak what's on your mind? I don't like guessing games. I have to deal with them all day, and this day has left me in ruins."

Ukitake leaned forward and kissed Shuuhei full on the mouth and then smiled. "There, your kiss in a tree. I've missed you and want you. Far more than I would anyone that looked like Yakuza. I would love to fulfill my promise to you, to give you what you've given me, and, perhaps, teach you techniques you might find... useful."

Shuuhei's breath left him at the kiss. He was shocked into stone at the Captain's words. The idea that he might be wanted by someone more than the highly coveted Abarai Renji, with his fantastic body and his long, fiery hair... It humbled him and brought the heat back to his cheeks. Shuuhei had spent the greater portion of his life in Seireitei, being a little jealous of his red-headed friend.

The fact that Ukitake wanted him, wanted to show him how to help Kira... it was almost too much. He felt his heart swell and he whispered against the older man's lips.

"Yes, Ukitake-san... please teach me..."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two. Thank you to Liralen, and thanks again to 2metaldog for beta. Hope you all enjoy! xD

Ukitake played by Liralen, Hisagi played by StarkBlack.

**Chapter** **2**

The sun set behind the distant mountains, leaving only a sliver of moon to light the shinigamis' path. Shuuhei walked beside and slightly behind Ukitake, as was the custom for the difference in their stations. He considered reaching out and brushing his fingers against the older man's, but he was too afraid of becoming too comfortable out in the open. He would wait until they reached their destination. Ukitake probably did not want the annoyance of a fraternization allegation against him.

Ukitake followed the silver shining of the moon, lost in memory. The shadows filled with old lovers, old friends, people lost to battles and fights, and Captains lost to the Emperor's guard. The footsteps behind his own could have been Osamu's, Mizuki's, or even Kaoru's. He sighed quietly at that thought, at the memory, and he stopped and waited for Shuuhei to draw even.

Shuuhei stopped abruptly when Ukitake stopped. He gaze moved up from the ground and he looked apprehensively at the older man.

"Ukitake-san? Is everything all right?"

"It's about to be," Ukitake said quietly. He reached over to take Shuuhei's hand in his own, lacing his fingers with the strong ones of the younger man.

"There..." He smiled quietly at Shuuhei and continued their walk. "I need this to keep the ghosts away."

Shuuhei was stunned into silence once again. His fingers were limp in the Captain's hold, and his body started to fall into step with the older man without his knowledge. Before he could grasp at a coherent thought, they had already traveled several hundred feet.

"U-Ukitake-san," Shuuhei whispered. "I… you… what if someone sees you!"

"They'll envy me? Hm... oh. I apologize, it wouldn't do much good for your reputation, would it? As you said, people already try to take advantage of you as a fukutaichou in a taichou's position." Ukitake sighed quietly and let Shuuhei's hand go. "I am sorry."

Shuuhei felt like an asshole and quickly stepped in front of Ukitake.

"No! No, gods, that's not what I meant!" He put his hand out to touch the older man's smooth cheek, but he pulled back at the last moment, still uncertain about touching the Captain in the middle of the street. "People take things at face value and I don't want someone coming along and thinking they know… I don't want you to be mixed up in some stupid fraternization thing." He fell silent for a couple moments, wrestling with words behind his tongue.

"It's your reputation I'm worried about. It might not be a good idea for you to be seen with me in a more than professional sense. Taichou…"

Ukitake stilled with thought. He was aware of how closely they walked to the line of where his power of command could coerce Shuuhei into doing something he did not wish to do. He had some ease in the knowledge of just how their negotiations went, and that he attempted to do his best to make sure the vice Captain was doing all of this of his own free will. But it was true that others might judge on appearances rather than content, that had happened often enough.

"I am glad that you think of me and my reputation. I appreciate that very much, but I take pleasure in being in your company, talking with you and touching you. I also believe that we've both done what we could to make sure you do not feel coerced in any way. I guess I still believe in the power of truth against rumor."

Shuuhei stepped closer to Ukitake, his voice quiet as his thoughts raced. "I like being with you too, Taichou. And yes, I have never felt pressured to do anything with you. It's been of my own choosing, and I've taken great pleasure in the things that you have already shown me… So thank you… for your, well, everything."

Ukitake quirked a smile, "You're very welcome. And it would please me if you sat out with me on my porch for everyone to see to talk over our activities for the night. I'd rather do that with a clearer head than I can quite manage if you did act on all your impulses. Also, if you're not worried about your reputation..."

Ukitake gently captured Shuuhei's hand again. "... I would like to hold your hand as we walk."

Shuuhei looked down at the Captain's hand encircling his own, and smiled softly. "Forget my reputation for now; I want to as well."

Ukitake laughed at that. "All right then." He gently took Shuuhei's hand and walked with him.

Shuuhei let Ukitake lead him the rest of the way. The vice Captain felt heat creep up on his cheeks and he had to force the harsh glare off of his face as the young shinigami at the gate made googly eyes at their laced fingers.

"Watch yourself, soldier," he growled, "or I'll replace you with someone from Ninth who can keep their focus on their job."

Ukitake kept an entirely straight face during the encounter, and he gently towed Shuuhei onward toward his own quarters. Only once they were out of sight and out of reiatsu range did he allow himself to even feel the amusement he'd gotten at the guard's predicament. Quietly, he led the way to the 13th Division's compound at the far end of the Gotei 13's living areas. There were few people out, and most of those far enough away to not need acknowledgement of any sort by them.

The Captain's quarters, along with his offices, were near the front of the division compound. The lights were on in the overhangs before the sliding doors, and he walked up the stairs into the light, gently bringing Shuuhei up with him.

Shuuhei climbed the steps slowly behind Ukitake, taking in the familiar yet not familiar surroundings; everything looked different in the evening light. The vice Captain whispered a formal greeting as he stepped onto the porch and turned to join Ukitake on the top step.

"Welcome to my home," Jyuushiro murmured in response to Shuuhei's whisper. He smiled quietly and then knelt at the top step, relaxing into a seiza position. "We can talk for a bit about what you wish to learn tonight."

Shuuhei sat down beside his friend and stretched his long legs out in front of him. He was silent for a few minutes as the nervousness rose in his stomach. What he wanted from Ukitake this night was no doubt much different than what the Captain might be planning in his head.

He had no idea how to ask for what he wanted, what he was craving at that moment. The tenderness and compassion that Ukitake had shown him earlier when he was hurting; he wanted to feel that again. He wanted that comfort, he wanted those hands on him. He wanted the older man to make him feel good, forget his troubles and his worry, even just for tonight.

"I..." he started, but his voice left him. He shifted and clasped his hands tightly in his lap.

Ukitake simply waited for a while, listening and watching Shuuhei, seeing and feeling the conflict and longing within the younger man's reiatsu. He waited a little while to see if the younger man could find a way to voice his desire, but decided that encouragement would be better than simple silence.

"Hisagi-san, would you like for me to fulfill my promise to you? That I do for you what you did for me, last time?"

Shuuhei's gaze didn't lift from his hands. He stared hard into his lap as words he never thought he would say passed his lips.

"Yes…" he said softly. "But it's more than that… I would love it if you showed me how to… let go. Showed me what it feels like so I can… so I can use it later…" He swallowed heavily. "But I also want…" He unclasped his hands and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Yes?" Ukitake asked quietly.

Shuuhei's gaze moved up slowly, looking for that compassion, that gentleness in Ukitake's eyes. He found it staring back at him and he leaned close to the other man.

"You have to know that this is more than just submitting to someone for me... No one has ever taken me before, Ukitake-san... I want you to be my first because I trust you. I know that you can do it without making me feel like I'm giving up a part of myself..."

He then pulled away quickly and returned his gaze to his lap, his face burning and his heart racing.

Ukitake gently caught Shuuhei's chin to bring that darkly intense gaze back to his own. His breath caught in wonder. "Your first. I am very honored, Hisagi-san, by your gift and your faith in me and my abilities. I shall do my best to live up to your hopes."

Shuuhei said nothing and tilted his head to press his lips against Ukitake's. He should have known that the Captain wouldn't take his confession lightly. He should have known Ukitake would make him feel at ease. He opened his lips and ran his tongue over the older man's bottom lip in a silent thank you.

Ukitake kissed back, tongue lightly touching along the edges of Shuuhei's teeth, hands running along Shuuhei's bare arms.

"You kiss very well..." He sighed quietly when the kiss broke and cocked his head. "Would you, perhaps, in return for your gift to me, would you do me the honor of calling me by my given name?"

Shuuhei stared wide-eyed into Ukitake's eyes. How could someone stun him so thoroughly this many times in one night? He wanted Shuuhei to call him by his given name? How in all the universe had Shuuhei earned this outstanding honor?

"I... um..." The vice Captain swallowed and took a deep breath. "I could, yes... Jyuushiro-san." The name slid off his tongue nicely, and Shuuhei felt the urge to say it again.

"Jyuushiro…san…"

"That sounds very good in your voice," Jyuushiro said with a smile. "I like how you say it."

"Like I'm going to choke?" Shuuhei smiled as well. "I'm glad you like it." He gazed at the older man, his body relaxing but his heart beating heavily in his chest. "Are you… going to call me Shuuhei?"

Jyuushiro met his gaze and nodded. "I would be honored, Shuuhei."

He then ran light fingers along Shuuhei's arm. "And I enjoy the timber of your voice. Now. You know what I'm going to ask you: have you thought about what you would like me to do to you? And if so, would you please list them for me? If not, I'd be happy to talk about things with you."

Shuuhei took another deep breath, and leaned forward until his forehead was resting against Ukitake... no, _Jyuushiro's_ chest. He let his fingers tangle in the white cloth of the Captain's haori and he closed his eyes.

He had thought over many times what he would want from someone topping him, and had considered some of the more unconventional things after his last encounter with Jyuushiro, but he had never thought about both in the same setting. He had been fantasizing about Jyuushiro dominating him for the past few weeks… but the act of Jyuushiro taking him, hadn't been part of the dream.

He tried to calm his racing heart and think like he did when facing a problem in his division: one piece at a time.

"I want…" he began softly. "I want ropes, but I don't know which parts of me I'm all right with being bound. I don't want those cuffs, I don't think I'd be okay being restrained _to_ something. But maybe just my arms together…" He fell silent again, thinking.

"Mmhm... simply tying them together would be binding enough if you simply wanted something to pull against. And it's easy to quickly release soft cotton ropes." Jyuushiro added quietly, as he lightly stroked Shuuhei's hair. "So we can try some things and if you don't like it, we can try something else easily enough."

Shuuhei nodded against Jyuushiro's chest and slid an arm around the lean man's waist.

"Part of this, you might have to bring up on your own. Offer something to me and see if I'm okay with it. I love the sound of your voice when you're aroused… so… that might help me… What's going to make this good for me, is if I can make you happy… turn you on…"

Jyuushiro's breath caught at the last, and he huffed a laugh. "That's good to know. I'm sure that will be easy for me to give you. Do you want only bondage and teasing then? Arousal and play with that? Or do you want to touch on the edge of pain as well? It's fine if you do not... much of... power play can be done without pain."

Shuuhei pressed in closer, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Teasing will probably be good, but I can't be sure... Having my hands tied though, not being able to touch you… that'll be very intense. My focus when I'm with someone is pleasing them with reaction to their sounds and actions through touch. You know I'm a little obsessive with things, so it's going to be a challenge to let go and give up the flow to you.

Jyuushiro gave a soft groan at the whisper, at the press of Shuuhei's trusting weight against his own. He held the younger man tight. "Mmm... that is good for me to know, that it will be something of an effort for you. Are there specific things you'd like me to avoid?"

Shuuhei sat for a few moments, thinking, loving the feel of Jyuushiro's arms around him. Finally, he opened his mouth and said quietly, "Please don't hit me with anything but your hands... I want gradual pain, and not quick and sharp. Your hands won't hurt me that badly unless you do it a few times in the same spot."

Jyuushiro nodded at that, the thought of Shuuhei's skin warming under his hands running a thrill up his spine. He shifted. "Yes, it's easier for me to gauge exactly how much damage I'm doing when I use my hands, and I like that whatever pain I give you I will get some as well." He paused and then continued, "So no surprises, then? I would be happy to do a gradual build up, so you can feel what it might have to offer."

Shuuhei nodded again and relaxed further into the older man. "Yes... that's what I want..."

Jyuushiro laughed softly into Shuuhei's hair. "You're arousing me deeply, Shuuhei, with nothing more than your physical trust of me." He ran his hands down Shuuhei's back, fingers spread a little to stroke down the relaxed man's body, and sighed softly, "We're already discussing some of the things you'd like to explore. Is there anything else? Sensations of heat or cold? The nipple clamps? Or any of the other toys you saw?"

Shuuhei shivered at the memory of the clamps on Jyuushiro's nipples. He liked the sight of the reddened flesh, and the way the older man groaned as he tightened them. "I might like the clamps," Shuuhei said, "but I really don't know. Can we try them and if I don't like them we can stop?"

"Absolutely," Jyuushiro said firmly.

Shuuhei hesitated, thinking about another fantasy that had been running through his head over and over again in the past few weeks. The mere thought of it sent tremors of arousal coursing through his entire body. His half hard erection filled completely and pressed against the inside of his hakama. He pulled away slowly and looked up into Jyuushiro's eyes; grazed the older man's lips with his own.

"Blindfold me?"

Jyuushiro bit his lip as his own arousal heated at the suggestion. He nodded, "I would love to. Would you please tell me why you believe you'd enjoy that?"

Shuuhei smiled softly. "Because if I can't see, my other senses will be heightened. They teach you that in the academy, remember? If the enemy takes away one sense, you can focus on your other five. You blindfold me, and I can concentrate on your touch. It'll be... intense..."

Jyuushiro kissed Shuuhei's smile warmly. "Thank you. That's what I needed to know, if I should play on that fact or if there were other reasons or directions you wished for me to take. My relationships haven't changed. And you've informed me of your desire for Kira-kun, but it sounds as if there is no commitment there, yet, that we need be concerned about? We can commit to this particular interaction. Is that correct?"

Shuuhei frowned slightly. "You mean to make sure the blindfold isn't so I'll pretend you're someone else?"

"That's one tack some have taken," Jyuushiro admitted. "Another is feel as if they are alone in the world, to shut themselves in, and believe that there is no person they have to interact with just a source of sensations. Another is feel helpless, to have lost their sight is to have lost a means of anticipating what might come, to be surprised, frightened even by what comes up on them. Some like the adrenaline of fear. Others do so in order to give up responsibility, so that they don't have to be responsible for doing what the other person wants them to do, as they cannot discern it if they are blind. There are many possible reasons. I like knowing yours."

Shuuhei's frown gave way to another smile. "I'm not that complicated, Jyuushiro-san. Kira and I have a physical relationship, but as it is right now, it's nothing more than a buddy fuck really… to him anyway. Tonight… I just want to let myself go for a while, forget the stresses of my work, let you lead me and teach me..." Shuuhei reached up and pulled a strand of the Captain's hair gently through his fingers. "Give myself to someone who I trust, who I know will take care of me, make me feel good. The blindfold is just to heighten sensation, nothing more. I actually don't want to think about Kira tonight… just you."

"Thank you for your clarification. Also, if it helps, I am very pleased with your reasons, and find this a much easier direction for me to take things in than some of those others." Jyuushiro smiled at seeing his hair between the strong fingers. "It's far more fun for me to build sensations for you and myself rather than worry about some of those other implications."

Taking the hair and pressing it to his lips, Shuuhei murmured softly. "I am not a deeply troubled person, Jyuushiro-san. I'm just a man with heartache. I love someone deeply, and until recently I've had no way to make him happy." He looked up at Jyuushiro through his lashes. "You, Ukitake-Taichou, have not only given me hope, but you have also shown me how to take my own pleasure to another level. I will be forever grateful..."

Jyuushiro took a deep breath at the last. At the look from under Shuuhei's lashes, Jyuushiro unleashed his reiatsu, and used his powers to swiftly and gently put both of them on their feet. "I'm very glad of that, Shuuhei," he said. "I think... perhaps, that I've had enough of negotiations. And the only logistics are simply to get to my rooms." He took Shuuhei's hand again, slid open the door, kicked off his sandals and tugged the younger man within.

Shuuhei nearly tripped over his own feet as he kicked off his sandals and was pulled through the door by the eager Captain. He grinned, mentally patting himself on the back as he felt the heat and the arousal pouring off the older man.

Jyuushiro grinned and felt younger than he had for a while as he heard Shuuhei follow him into his cool, dark quarters. He turned to close the sliding door, and whirled to press Shuuhei up against an inside wall in the dark, his hands sliding within the younger shinigami's robes, stroking along the defined muscles of his stomach and up along his chest. Jyuushiro used the edges of his fingers to find the nubs of Shuuhei's nipples, and he rubbed his thumbs along them even as he pressed a solid kiss against Shuuhei's mouth.

Shuuhei's breath was knocked from him as he was pushed against the wall. He gasped at the touches and kissed back hungrily, opening his lips and letting Jyuushiro's tongue slide over the roof of his mouth. He felt a little weak in the knees, or however the cliché went, at this more forceful side of the Captain.

He groaned against the older man's lips as his hands found their way into silken hair. "Jyuushiro-san…"

Jyuushiro shuddered at the sound of his name on Shuuhei's lips, and he tasted Shuuhei's mouth more deeply, his tongue sliding against Shuuhei's, running along the hard, sharp edges of teeth. His hands pinched Shuuhei's nipples firmly before sliding back down his belly, and fingertips dipping under the hakama ties. He came up for just enough air to murmur, "Yes?" against Shuuhei's lips.

Shuuhei shuddered at the pinch at his nipples and tilted his head when the Captain pulled away. He let a seductive smile play over his lips and he moved his hands to open his uniform top and slide the black fabric over his shoulders. "You gonna fuck me here in the hallway?"

"Mmmm.... that's a thought." Jyuushiro ran his hands over the now bared torso of the Fukutaichou, sliding his hands over the warm skin of Shuuhei's waist, and then up his back. "I needed a taste of you after all that... Hm. Hand me your belt."

His eyes never leaving the Captain's face, Shuuhei untied his sash and unwrapped the white cloth from his waist. He held the length out to Jyuushiro and tried to ignore the slight tremor in his hands.

Jyuushiro took the length and ran his hands down Shuuhei's arms, pulling his wrists together before him and simply lashing them firmly together with the cloth. He tied it with a practiced bowline that would not slip when pulled. He tugged the binding hard; to make sure it didn't slip over Shuuhei's hands, and then pushed a finger under the binding to check that it wasn't too tight.

"How does that feel?"

Shuuhei looked down at the cloth binding his hands together. He tested the hold, trying to pull his hands apart. The cloth restrained him without making his wrists sore, or his fingers throb.

"Strange," Shuuhei murmured, "but not bad…"

Jyuushiro smiled at Shuuhei. "Good enough to start," he said, and slid his hands on either side of Shuuhei's face, fingertips in his hair and kissed him again.

Shuuhei leaned against the wall and tilted his head back. His hands clasped as best they could to the front of Jyuushiro's uniform as he let the older man take his mouth again.

At the slightly clumsy touch of Shuuhei's bound hands against his front, Jyuushiro groaned softly into Shuuhei's mouth, and he hungrily kissed, licked, tasting deep before gently biting Shuuhei's lower lip and dragging the edges of his teeth along the softness. His hands slid down along Shuuhei's throat and along his arms again, and Jyuushiro licked down Shuuhei's jaw and throat, before biting there firmly.

Shuuhei hissed sharply as Jyuushiro's teeth sank into his neck. The feel was exquisite, invigorating. The slight pain brought his focus to the Captain's mouth, heightened his awareness of everything the older man did with his lips and tongue. He groaned softly and pushed his bound hands up between them, slipping his arms around Jyuushiro's neck. He held the Captain tightly as he could with his restriction, and let himself be supported by the other; something he had never done before, but was beginning to enjoy immensely.

As Shuuhei put some of his weight on Jyuushiro's injured shoulder, Jyuushiro couldn't quite help but flinch, and then braced himself solidly against the pain. The Fourth's medics had mended the worst of the tendon, bone, and muscle damage, but the area was still tender, still bandaged.

Even as he took Shuuhei's weight, more surely, he realized he really wanted to take the younger man down to his playroom, but he wasn't going to be able to carry Shuuhei. He licked up along the reddened skin he'd just bitten, and nibbled along Shuuhei's jaw before whispering by Shuuhei's ear, "As much as I'd like to take you here, I think it'd be more comfortable for both of us to do so on my bed downstairs."

Shuuhei shivered at the mention of the downstairs, it brought to life the reality of what he was about to let the Captain do. He pushed off the wall, and brought his lips in close to Jyuushiro's. "Sounds good, let's go then."

Jyuushiro nodded, and slid his touch along Shuuhei's arms to bring his bound hands over his head, and he held one of them and led Shuuhei to the passageway down to the cave cut in the bedrock under Soul Society.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three. I'm so lucky to be posting this right now because I'm in the middle of moving and the new place has no internet. Grrr. But thanks to Haru_42, posting is possible. YAY!!Thank you Hashmir. xD

So anyway, Ukitakeis played by Liralen, and Hisagi is played by StarkBlack. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Jyuushiro turned on the lights as they went down, and he towed Shuuhei over to the bathing area. "I need to get the tub filled for after. Not so much because of what we planned on doing, but I like the soak afterwards."

Shuuhei nodded, remembering exactly what their last 'soak' had consisted of, and couldn't keep the smile from his face.

Jyuushiro turned the taps, using the special healing water, turned back and caught the smile. He grinned as well.

He tugged on Shuuhei's bound hands to bring him closer, he swiftly untied the ties for Shuuhei's hakama and pulled the pants off of the vice Captain. With the robes now free of the pants, Jyuushiro grinned wryly and untied Shuuhei's hands in order to pull the robes off. Then he retied the binding. He bent to pull down the cuffs for Shuuhei's tabi, allowing him to step out of them, and then ran his hands all the way up the strong length of Shuuhei's legs, over the bones of his hips, and then up his narrow waist.

"There, I've wanted to wash you for quite some time... and I'll need a little help with my own bath as the medics were good about putting me back together, but not nearly so thorough at cleaning me off as you were."

Shuuhei nodded and relaxed at the touches on his legs and hips. He let his eyes fall closed and lost himself in the feel the Captain's hands on him. "Thank you, Fourth Division…" he joked softly.

Jyuushiro kissed Shuuhei and smiled at how relaxed the younger man was, as he quickly stripped himself before turning the hot water on for the shower. He took his long, heavy white hair and twisted it into a knot at the top of his head to keep it from getting too wet, but sighed at the bandages all over his left shoulder. He was able to undo the fastening at the shoulder, but after unwinding a little, he gave up and placed the end of the bandage in Shuuhei's bound hands.

Shuuhei worked carefully. His movements were restricted, but he knew wounds, knew bandages and injuries; he could have done it with his eyes closed. He removed the dressing and let his eyes wander over the dried blood caked around the freshly knitted flesh. He trailed his fingers over the area, feeling for the traces of healing reiatsu under the skin.

"They did well," Shuuhei said. "It'll be a good scar."

Jyuushiro shivered a little at the so gentle touch against still tender skin. "A good scar..." He chuckled quietly. "I hadn't thought of it that way. I was more focused on getting the medics off me so they could attend to Kira-kun." He stretched the injured area gently before he turned and lightly touched Shuuhei's cheek. "You keep yours deliberately?"

Shuuhei nodded again. "I do. They're reminders, both good and bad. You can learn from them. These three," he slid his fingers down the side of his face, catching Jyuushiro's hand, "remind me of something I did wrong once. I was too full of myself, thought I was better than I actually was." Shuuhei looked at the floor then and chuckled softly.

"Took three rookie academy students to knock some sense into me…They saved my life… I couldn't get these healed…"

Jyuushiro held Shuuhei's hand quietly and nodded. "That makes a great deal of sense. Mine... fade with time. After a few centuries, even the deepest physical scars seem to fade even if the memories don't." He looked down at his stomach, using his free hand to trace a line from belly button to side that wasn't even the faintest of silver against his white skin. He chuckled quietly. "But I'm glad you get to keep what you need, for now. And, for now, I don't need all that dried blood to stain my sheets; housekeeping would be upset with me."

Gently he tugged Shuuhei under the warm shower.

Shuuhei let himself be pulled into the spray. He closed his eyes again and groaned as the tension from the hard day melted away and swirled down the drain with the water. He brought his bound hand to his face and rubbed his eyes.

Jyuushiro smiled and stroked Shuuhei's hair back from this face, and rubbed shampoo into the dark hair with his slender hands, firm against Shuuhei's scalp. He rinsed the soap out towards the back, and then gently and thoroughly massaged soap along Shuuhei's throat and shoulders, and down that sculpted body. Jyuushiro simply lost himself for a while in touching every inch of that body before him, enjoying the sight and sound of the water running over warm skin.

Shuuhei kept his eyes closed and sighed. His heartbeat picked up, but he tightened his control and just stood, loving the feel of Jyuushiro's caress.

"You spoil me, Jyuushiro-san…" he said, barely loud enough to be heard over the fall of water.

"I'm glad to, as I'm enjoying myself immensely as well."

Gently Jyuushiro used his soapy hands to trace a scar that laced along the small of Shuuhei's back, slid his touch down the tight muscles of Shuuhei's ass, and kept moving to slide over Shuuhei's narrow hips and then down Shuuhei's belly.

Shuuhei shuddered hard at the touch on his scars. As the older man's hands moved to his ass, the vice Captain let out a sharp breath. It wasn't as if he had never been touched there, it was just no one had ever touched him there with the intent that Jyuushiro had now.

Moaning softly as Jyuushiro slid his hands over his stomach; Shuuhei opened his eyes and let the older man see his lust, see his want. His own fingers hovered over the Captain's, just barely touching the skin of the other man's knuckles.

Jyuushiro's arousal spiked at seeing the heat in Shuuhei's eyes. His cock firmed, his breathing deepened, and he laughed softly, "Teasing you is going to be hard on me as well." His hands moved lower and he firmly stroked Shuuhei's sex with soap-slicked hands.

Shuuhei let out another harsh breath as his already throbbing erection was gripped in strong hands, and stroked mercilessly. He brought his hands up, intending to brace himself by gripping Jyuushiro's biceps or shoulders, but he had forgotten for a moment he was bound. He fumbled, suddenly unsure and off balance.

"Ah… you caught me by surprise…" he panted.

Jyuushiro caught Shuuhei's hands in one of his own, simply to insure that Shuuhei kept his balance even on the textured shower floor, and he swallowed hard at how much he wanted the aroused man before him. "Good surprise?" he asked.

Shuuhei nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes…"

Jyuushiro grinned. "Good, then." He put the bar of soap in Shuuhei's hands and turned his back to the younger man. "Would you please? I can't reach the worst of it..."

Shuuhei smiled and lathered his bound hands a little awkwardly. He slid his palms over the rough skin, scrubbing away the dirt and blood. He watched it run down the Captain's pale back in small rivers of browns and reds, swirling and diluting before it disappeared down the drain. He stopped for a moment then, realizing that with his hands bound, he couldn't reach around Jyuushiro's waist, or pull the older man against him without being extremely clumsy about it.

Sighing, he resigned himself to that fact and washed the Captain's back and shoulders as best he could, ignoring the ache in his heart, and the throb in his lower body.

Jyuushiro sighed softly at feeling all the tightness of dried blood finally getting rubbed and rinsed away. At the pause he cocked his head a little and at the sigh he turned his head to look back at Shuuhei. Seeing the look on the younger man's face, he turned fully and moved in close, "Is something the matter?"

Shuuhei looked up at Jyuushiro and smiled softly. "No, Jyuushiro-san, I'm loving everything we're doing so far, and I'm sure I will love what you plan on doing to me as well. I'm just trying to adjust to the switched role, of the fact that I can't touch you like I want to."

He pulled the Captain underneath the spray and, mindful of his hair, ran his hands over the other man's skin again, rinsing away traces of the soap and the last stubborn bits of blood.

"It's going to be difficult for me at first but, remember I trust you…"

Jyuushiro listened and nodded at the explanation and then sighed happily at Shuuhei's touch under the water. He nodded at the last as well, "Thank you for that."

Jyuushiro hugged Shuuhei for a moment, and then left the younger man, stepping out of the shower area to get towels. He turned off the tub water on the way back. He put one towel over his good shoulder before turning off the shower. He used the one in his hands to dry Shuuhei off, starting with his hair and face, and then stroking shoulders, arms, chest, and belly before lightly drying his sex and then more roughly down his legs.

Jyuushiro used the other towel to quickly dry himself off, and peered at the front of his shoulder. "I don't think I need a new dressing, but I can't see the back... might be better to protect it and then we won't have to worry about it at all."

"Where's your med kit?" Shuuhei asked.

Jyuushiro frowned a little, and then opened a cabinet door in the room. "Ah... here... standard issue. Let's take this to the bedroom, it'll be dry there." He paused, and then untied the wet sash from Shuuhei's wrists. "I would like you to do the dressing unencumbered, and we can change the tie to something dry and a bit more solid now that we've found that the binding can work for you."

Shuuhei nodded in understanding, and held his wrists out to be untied. Following the Captain into the bedroom, he took the med kit and opened it on the bed. Standard field dressings and disinfectants packed the inside. He dug through the contents and found the liquid bandage and Second Skin.

Standing, he moved to Jyuushiro's back. "If you've had one of these, remember they sting for a second. Sorry."

Jyuushiro laughed softly and then winced predictably as the cold spray hit his skin and the tender, seeping parts of the back of his shoulder. "Thank you, Hisagi-san, for the warning."

Shuuhei tore the underside off the Second Skin and pressed it over the wound. "There," he said, "done."

Jyuushiro sighed and stretched a little. "Thank you." And then stepped into Shuuhei and wrapped him close in a solid, tight hug. "That feels good."

Shuuhei reached up and undid the older man's hair. He nuzzled into it as the silken tresses fell around Jyuushiro's neck and over his shoulders. He breathed in and smiled at the familiar minty scent.

Jyuushiro smiled and pressed his bare body up against Shuuhei's, his breath catching just a bit as his cock touched along the heated length of Shuuhei's arousal. His hands stroked down Shuuhei's back. Slowly, he let go, stepped back and smiled. "Please lie on your back on the bed, Hisagi-san."

Shuuhei's legs almost buckled. He had spoken those very words to so many people over the years. Did he sound that sexy, that… powerful when he said them?

He backed up slowly and slid onto the bed. He leaned against the pillows and let his arms rest above his head. He wasn't sure how to conduct himself this way. He knew how to be sexy when he was calling the shots, he knew how to use his soft, deep voice to arouse when he was commanding or coaxing, but this? How was he supposed to act?

Jyuushiro followed Shuuhei's movements with his eyes, loving every line and motion, and as Shuuhei relaxed against the pillows he smiled and turned to the chests of drawers and pulled out a blindfold and a length of soft, cotton rope. When he turned back, he stroked his hands up the muscles of Shuuhei's belly and along the chest muscles tightened by the raising of his arms over his head.

"You're extraordinary, Hisagi-san, laying such strength still at my desire..." Jyuushiro shook his head. "May I unfurl my full reiatsu? You do know the weight of it, but when you're blindfolded, you'll have a much better idea if what you're doing pleases me and touches on me."

Shuuhei's breath started coming in hard but quiet pants as Jyuushiro touched him. He kept his jaw clenched to keep from whimpering. He knew that if he relaxed his mouth, he would start moaning like a street whore. He was stunned to find that he was frightened. But it was not a terrible fear; it was exhilarating and pushed his desire higher.

"Yes…" he whispered, his heart racing, "yes please, Jyuushiro-san…"

Jyuushiro unfurled his reiatsu, pulling off his self-imposed restraints on his power, and let it gradually build up to its full strength so that it lay all about them. His deep desire, admiration, and respect for the young man were all at the front of his heart and mind, as he straddled Shuuhei's belly.

Shuuhei let out the small cry he had been holding in. He had not forgotten how Jyuushiro's power felt as it pressed against him, but it was still something of a shock.

Jyuushiro stroked up Shuuhei's arms and lashed his wrists together again, testing for tightness and enough slack for circulation. His hands stroked down Shuuhei's now-bound arms, and he put one hand by Shuuhei's head as he leaned forward to kiss him lightly.

"Good?"

Shuuhei had managed to hold himself together as the older man bound his wrists, but when the Captain moved close and spoke, Shuuhei's restraint broke, and he whimpered softly. He shook hard and pulled on the ropes as Jyuushiro kissed him. His lust lashed out, hot and intense, reaching for the other man as he kissed and panted and whispered against Jyuushiro's lips.

"Y-yes… gods yes…"

Jyuushiro's breath caught at the heat of Shuuhei's lust, and his other hand tightened on Shuuhei's arm, as the sounds the younger man made and the whisper went right to his groin.

"Shuuhei..." he whispered. "You're amazing. Let's make this even more intense."

Jyuushiro's own desire spiked, pressing hard against the man underneath him. He reached over for the blindfold and wrapped it about Shuuhei's eyes and head, making sure the edges were firmly set. He rubbed up and down gently against either side to make sure it was solid, and then he slid a fingertip under the band, again, to make sure it wasn't too tight.

Shuuhei became very still as his sight was taken. He whimpered at the loss of seeing Jyuushiro over him, but he quickly silenced himself, stewing pleasantly in the anticipation of not knowing the Captain's next move.

Jyuushiro lifted his body weight off the younger man, and moved to Shuuhei's right side. The memory foam mattress would sink with his weight, but not bounce the way a spring mattress did, so he simply knelt by Shuuhei and lightly skimmed a touch over the skin of Shuuhei's cock.

Shuuhei choked on a cry as he felt the soft touch against his erection. The blindfold was doing exactly what he had hoped. His world had shrunk, and all he knew was Jyuushiro's fingers on his skin. He panted heavily, his breath hitching with every exhale.

"Mmm..." Jyuushiro nearly purred by Shuuhei's side. "I do like what the blindfold does for you. I love how you're fighting, and how the binding tensions all your muscles through here and brings them into sharp relief."

At the word "here" Jyuushiro spread his hands and stroked out from Shuuhei's cock to his hips, rounded his touch along the bones to move up along tension hardened abs. His touch smoothed up Shuuhei's ribcage to brush along tightening nipples. His left hand slid up Shuuhei's arm, even as his right hand moved down again to lightly, slowly, stroke along Shuuhei's cock. He didn't give enough friction to satisfy, but he did lean forward to tongue and teasingly bite the nipple right in front of him until it was good and stiff.

Shuuhei arched, his fists tightening, his nails digging into the palms of his hands. The gentle pulls on his nipple caused him to inhale sharply. He struggled a little as the first wave of panic hit him. He wasn't in control, he couldn't see, he was bound, powerless, for another person's pleasure. His heart raced, pounding against the inside of his ribcage. The sheer terror of being helpless and the exquisite sensations of Jyuushiro's mouth and fingers on him combined into a strange kind of exhilaration. He was scared out of his mind, but he couldn't stop. He didn't want it to stop.

Jyuushiro gasped as Shuuhei's wild mix of terror and adrenaline-mixed arousal hit him through the younger man's reiatsu. His hands spread over the panting body below his, and he stroked Shuuhei. Not wanting to fuel the panic, he asked, "Shuuhei are you all right?"

Shuuhei panted softly, feeling some of his tension drain away as he heard Jyuushiro's voice. He nodded slowly and tried to calm himself. "Jyuushiro-san..." he whispered. "I say stop when I don't like it, right? Just like last time?"

"Exactly right," Jyuushiro said firmly.

Shuuhei took a deep breath, his heart rate slowing. "What if I mean just stop what you're doing? Not to stop everything?"

Jyuushiro slowly ran his hands along Shuuhei's sides in a soothing motion as he thought a moment. "Would you like to pick a safeword to use that way? Just one word you wouldn't normally say. It would be easier than trying to get out all of 'please stop what you're doing'." He chuckled quietly. "If you want stop to just mean stop everything, and another word to mean just stop what we're trying right now, that would work well."

Shuuhei shifted, letting his arms relax a bit. "Um... just 'stop' for what you're doing... and 'rosemary' if I want you to stop everything?"

Jyuushiro laughed softly, trying to use his touch to reassure the younger man. "Excellent choices. Now... would you be all right with me trying the nipple clamps and then add to that pain gradually?"

Shuuhei found his voice was caught in his throat, so a nod was his only response.

"Very good," Jyuushiro said, his voice deepening in anticipation.

He moved off the bed to the drawers and pulled the chain and nipple clamps out along with a bottle of the orange scented lube Shuuhei had used last time. He put the lube within reach on the side table, and let the chain jingle a little as he brought it over to Shuuhei and settled the cold metal on Shuuhei's stomach as he bent, again, to the younger man's nipples.

The touch of cool metal startled Shuuhei. He tensed, but he made no sound, anxious to feel what Jyuushiro was about to do to him.

Jyuushiro put his mouth over the nearest of Shuuhei's nipples, and ran his tongue over the nub in long, deliberate strokes. He closed his teeth slowly on the stiffening flesh, his hands on Shuuhei's stomach and shoulder, and when he felt muscles tense under his hands; he let up on the pressure. He treated the other nipple to the same slow arousal before picking the now warmed chain and clamps up from Shuuhei's stomach.

"I'm going to put one on and start pulling. I might stop before you say, as they're going to hurt more coming off than when they go on..."

Shuuhei bit the inside of his cheek and nodded.

Jyuushiro attached the first clamp to the nipple nearest him and started to slowly pull it tight.

Again, Shuuhei's world shrunk to a single space. The flesh of his nipple cried out in pain even as it screamed in pleasure. He arched hard under Jyuushiro, baring his teeth like a wild animal and growling through his clenched jaw.

Jyuushiro stroked over the arched hardness of Shuuhei's muscles, and stopped pulling fairly quickly. With that much of a response simply at having one put on... he shivered and reached to clamp the second one on Shuuhei's other nipple and pulled slowly again.

Shuuhei tugged on the ropes, twisted his torso and stretched his long body out across the length of the bed. As he slowly got accustomed to the strange feeling of a little pain being such a turn on, he parted his lips and moaned softly. He couldn't seem to form coherent words at the moment, but he still wanted to let Jyuushiro know that he liked what was being done to him.

"Good... that sounds very good," Jyuushiro said his voice deep with his own desire for Shuuhei. The younger man's moan had gone straight to his cock and he smiled as he stroked down Shuuhei's body, enjoying the tautness of his muscles. He had the image of just flipping Shuuhei and taking him right there, but he also knew it would be all the sweeter for taking just a little longer.

"Can I turn you over? If I'm going to build more pain for you, I'd prefer to do it on the relatively safe muscles of your ass or the backs of your thighs."

Shuuhei tensed, but nodded slowly. "All... all right..." The thought of being in a position of such utter submission made the vice Captain's body start to tremble. Nevertheless, he wanted to try it. Wanted to give himself over completely to Jyuushiro and everything that the older man promised.

Jyuushiro gently pushed Shuuhei over onto his front and helped him with any awkwardness due to his bound hands. "Please move up on to your elbows and your knees if that's more comfortable with those clips on."

Shuuhei hesitated. The thought of himself in that position frightened him a little more that he expected. He knew it would be good for Jyuushiro, but he wasn't ready for that kind of opening of himself.

"May I..." he started. "May I just rest on my elbows? I... don't know how I feel about being on my knees too. Exposed... like that... I..." The younger man tried to bury his face in the soft cotton of the ropes binding his wrists. "I don't know..."

"Certainly." Jyuushiro stroked down Shuuhei's back, feeling tension through the younger man. "That would be just fine. I want to push you as far as you want to go. Not where you don't."

Shuuhei kept his head lowered and tucked his elbows tight into his sides. The clamps brushed against the sheets of the bed, but that burning sensation was almost pleasant. Shuuhei didn't mind the clamps one bit. In fact, Jyuushiro could have made them tighter... Oh well, something to note for next time.

"Thank you, Jyuushiro-san." Shuuhei whispered.

"You're welcome." Jyuushiro stroked the skin of Shuuhei's ass and the backs of his thighs. "I'm going to warm up the skin and muscles here, first, so I don't do more damage than I need to... and it'll warm up my hand as well. It's going to be very... light to start."

He kneaded the hard musculature back there, enjoying Shuuhei's tight, solid build. When his hand had warmed to the same skin temperature as Shuuhei's, Jyuushiro did a series of open-handed slaps up one leg, along both sides of his ass, and then back down the other side.

Shuuhei moaned and tightened the muscles of his back and buttocks. His head rolled between his arms, and his shoulders started to burn with holding the weight of his upper torso. The sting from Jyuushiro's slaps lingered between each strike, but not as long as Shuuhei would have liked.

"Ah... yes, Jyuushiro-san," he whispered breathlessly, "More... please..."

Jyuushiro's breath caught at the words.

"Surely," he said, and started swinging from, first, his elbow, for another series of hits, and then from the shoulder, making the impacts faster and harder, making Shuuhei twitch and groan. He liked watching the skin redden under his hand, and did his best to lay his palm so that he covered the surface. He carefully watched Shuuhei's body language, felt for his reiatsu, and listened for any sign of that earlier panic.

Shuuhei moaned. That was better; the sting from the slaps was sharp and lingered through the next few strikes. Shuuhei's cock was full and throbbing as it rubbed between the mattress and his stomach. He cried out softly and rose up high on his elbows, tilting his head back and fisting his fingers into the sheets.

Jyuushiro growled softly as lust for the young man hit him hard. All that strength stretched out, muscles taut, arousal so apparent, just made his breath come faster. He smiled and allowed himself to build on what he'd already laid down, knowing that each layer of blows should reawaken echoes of the previous set. He hesitated on bringing his reiatsu into play, that was harder than most first-timers could take, so he simply laid down another series of hard, fast slaps on the darkening flesh of Shuuhei's legs and ass.

Shuuhei's ass and thighs started to burn as the slaps built on each other. The fresh slaps adding to the pain of the last, each new strike stacking on the old. He whimpered as Jyuushiro took him higher and higher, his brain and his cock wanting more with each second.

Jyuushiro rubbed along the now reddened skin of Shuuhei's ass and the backs of his thighs, assessing both Shuuhei's tension and smiling at the younger man's arousal. He slid his hands all the way up Shuuhei's back. He then deliberately licked along the upper curve of Shuuhei's ear and softly breathed, "How are you doing?"

Shuuhei started at the lick and turned his head as Jyuushiro whispered to him. The older man's voice sent shivers dancing across his skin. Shuuhei found Jyuushiro's mouth by his harsh breaths, but he made no move to kiss the Captain. He held himself back and curled his fingers into Jyuushiro's soft hair as it fell across his knuckles.

"Jyuushiro-san..." he whispered across the other's skin, "It feels so good..."

Jyuushiro shuddered at how near Shuuhei's mouth was, and he swallowed hard, knowing the younger man could probably hear him and the picked up rate of his breathing. He took a deep, hard breath at the whisper and let it out slowly. Control.

"Excellent," Jyuushiro said softly. He let himself lightly run the back of a finger against Shuuhei's jaw line, his hand spread to slide fingers lightly into Shuuhei's hair behind his ear, thumb against his throat to feel how much of a sweat Shuuhei had on him, and the quick flutter of his pulse. "Do you wish for me to continue or do you want a taste of something else?"

Shuuhei nuzzled into the warmth of Jyuushiro's palm. He pressed closer to the older man and heaved a shuddering sigh. "I don't care," he moaned, "Just keep touching me. Jyuushiro-san... Just keep making me feel the way you're making me feel."

Jyuushiro moved to straddle Shuuhei's lower back. He was up on his knees, letting his balls brush the skin there, but keeping most of his weight off the stretched out young man. His cock was good and hard and up against his belly at seeing Shuuhei so pliant, He reached around Shuuhei and pulled on both nipple clamps.

Shuuhei cried out and arched harder beneath him. Jyuushiro put one hand on either side of Shuuhei's torso before bending over, and licking all the way up Shuuhei's spine. Shuuhei writhed as he was caressed by Jyuushiro's tongue. At the top, he took a breath and bit Shuuhei just to the right of the knob at the top of his spine. He bit hard enough to leave a bruise, not quite hard enough to break the skin.

The bite made Shuuhei's head reel, and his body shuddered. "Gods… oh, fuck…" Straining against the weight of the older man, the vice Captain buried his head back between his elbows and finally relaxed his muscles. The tension slipped away, and Shuuhei let his body shake freely. "Again, Jyuushiro-san. Please, please… again…"

Jyuushiro moaned softly at the request. Shuuhei's shaking, the vulnerability being shown, the trust made him feel amazing, that he could do this for Shuuhei felt so good. He leaned all his weight on one arm before brushing aside Shuuhei's hair at the nap of his neck. He breathed right on the hairs there, and carefully closed his jaws right at the top of Shuuhei's spine. Very slowly, he applied pressure at that sensitive point.

Shuuhei's cry was a strange hybrid between a moan and a snarl. He felt a primal urge to let a part of himself loose, to scream or thrash, cry, something; he wasn't sure what. Every muscle in his body trembled as he neared a space he was simultaneously excited for and afraid to enter. His head spun out of control and his heart threw itself again and again against his ribcage. The pleasure was clouding his senses, and clogging his mind. It was exactly what he'd hoped to be receive from Jyuushiro.

Jyuushiro ground down just a little harder with his teeth, tasting the slightest tang of blood. He moved over to Shuuhei's side, and With the hand he'd used to brush Shuuhei's hair back he reached down to the abused skin of the back of Shuuhei's thigh and ass. He dug his blunt nails in and dragged them up onto the skin of Shuuhei's ass, and then another hard rake on the other side. Shuuhei let out a strangled cry that quickly turned into a growl. He may have tried to say something, but his words reduced to not much more than grunts and hisses.

Jyuushiro loosened his jaw hold and nipped an ear before murmuring, "Can I lay you on your back, now?"

Gods, yes," Shuuhei panted hard, his face pressed into the sheets. "Shit, Jyuushiro-san, do whatever you want..."

Jyuushiro moaned at those words. "Shuuhei, be careful of what you ask for. I want to take a flog to your ass so badly. Your reactions to pain are so delicious, you're making me want to really try your strength."

Shuuhei had slipped into a strange kind of daze at Jyuushiro's words, the stinging slaps to his ass and thighs and the hard bites to his neck and shoulder. He strained towards them, wanting more of them, more of the other man. He pulled his hands down underneath his chest and turned his face. He couldn't see the older man, but he knew Jyuushiro was looking at his lips, he could feel it. He ran his tongue out and along his bottom lip and breathed in such a strange voice, he wasn't sure it was his.

"Do it..." he whispered.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much to Haru_42 for taking my shift at work tonight. Working night shift and then doing army training all day just doesn't do much for your health. I just moved into a new place too, and all the dust from our boxes is killing me.

But this has been such a nice away from all that. I love this story so much, and I love having the chance to work with Liralen again. 2metaldog too. Thanks for your awesome beta skillz! xD

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Jyuushiro felt the breath of Shuuhei's whisper across his lips, and he couldn't help himself, he kissed Shuuhei hard. His mouth took the younger man's deeply, his breath shuddering with his own hunger for Shuuhei, knowing that his desire, his need for the younger man was hard and hot amid his reiatsu...

"As you wish," he said and forced himself to walk to the mirrored play room and pick up the big, blue leather flogger, not the little turquoise one.

The turquoise flogger had only a few dozen tails of soft suede, good for the kind of warm up work he'd already done with his hand. It also stung more than it actually hit. Jyuushiro had made the blue flogger himself, out of solid leather, wide tails to lessen the sting, but nearly four times the number of them to add momentum to the impact when the tails hit. It would hit hard and bruise, but not sting or rip skin. He'd taken some measure of Shuuhei's abilities; and the slaps had warmed up Shuuhei's skin and muscles well enough to use the heavier toy.

Shuuhei listened to Jyuushiro's footsteps as the older man left the bed and moved into the other room. He had some idea what was in store for him, but he still shivered with anticipation and need as he heard those same footfalls coming back.

Jyuushiro came back, and set the heavy flogger down, before kneeling back on the bed and running his hands down Shuuhei's ass and the backs of his legs. "I'm going to start soft and work up with just a few blows at a time. I'll be checking with you to make sure of how it's going."

Shuuhei nodded and groaned softly, his aching cock pressing into the mattress.

Jyuushiro stroked his cool left hand against the hot skin of Shuuhei's ass and the backs of his thighs to a quiet sigh by the younger man. He stood by the bed. Centuries of sword play as well as plenty of practice with the flogger had given Jyuushiro a good sense of his distance, and he went to work He set soft slaps with the tips of the heavy flogger against Shuuhei's shoulder blades.

He saw the young man roll his shoulders once, testing the sensation, and he laid a firmer set of slaps with the tips along the skin. Each hit made Jyuushiro's arousal harder and higher. Shuuhei's skin started to flush warm under the blows.

"How is it?" Jyuushiro asked quietly.

Shuuhei breathed deep, feeling the slow sting and heat spread across his skin. "It's warm," he said softly.

"Good, that's what it's supposed to be like... it'll help your skin and body minimize damage and sensitize your skin. I'm about to go a little harder, four on your back, another two on your ass."

Jyuushiro matched action to his words, unleashing a complete swing, bringing the weight of the blue flogger down on Shuuhei's back, to each side of his spine. He saw the lithe, strong body below him jerk a little at first, just at the force of it, and then he smiled as he saw Shuuhei relax into the other back blows.

The two hard flogger blows to the ass made a completely different impression.

Pain flared across the skin of Shuuhei's ass, and he arched hard against it. He cried out, his voice high and foreign to him as the sting and the burn spread throughout his lower body. Shuuhei tensioned, his hands re-fisting in the sheets, and found himself a little dumbfounded at his cock still hard and aching as he pressed it into the mattress.

"Fuuuck..." he moaned against his bicep.

Jyuushiro stopped immediately. He deliberately took a slow breath so that his voice wouldn't shake, it wouldn't do to make Shuuhei uncertain of what was going on by pushing at him that way. He stroked the hot skin of Shuuhei's ass and the back of his thighs soothingly.

"How are you doing? Is that all you want?"

Shuuhei lifted his head and exhaled sharply. "No. Fuck no," he turned his head and looked over his shoulder in the Captain's direction. Even though he saw nothing beneath the blindfold, he wanted Jyuushiro to know he meant what he was saying.

"Do it again. Please, do it again." He shifted slightly to his side and flexed the muscles in his back and buttocks, putting his frame in a natural arch. It was a trick he had learned from Yumichika. The long-haired beauty would pull his muscles tight and give Shuuhei a good, long look at every exquisite angle and curve his body possessed. He would look over his slender shoulder and tell the vice Captain just how hard, how fast he wanted it. The move always got Shuuhei hot, and he hoped it would do the same to Jyuushiro.

"You can even do it harder if you want."

Jyuushiro's breath caught at the display before him, and his reiatsu flared out of his conscious control for a moment at the sheer want the younger man evoked within him. He growled softly and gained control back.

"Indeed... your strength is considerable, Shuuhei. Thank you."

Jyuushiro started, again on Shuuhei's less marked back, setting down eight strokes, gradually harder and harder, with exactly the same amount of time between them; and then four more across Shuuhei's reddened ass. Jyuushiro's wounded shoulder started to ache from the force he was unwinding into the blows.

Shuuhei buried his face in the sheets and pulled his arms beneath his chest once again. The sensation was unlike anything the vice Captain had ever experienced. The pain from each stroke built on the last, the burning and lasting ache slowly mounted into a fire. He started to lose his ability to think; just the act of feeling was almost more than he could handle. Shuuhei moaned at first, but as more and more strikes built up, he started softly crying out with each out. The cussing started as the flogger hit him across his tender ass again. Obscenities spit out into the mattress as the white hot pain made him start to lose his mind.

Though, through all the pain and the burn, Shuuhei couldn't help but be amazed at how aroused he still was. He was babbling, on the verge of crying into the sheets, trying to ask for more, but the words coming from his lips were making no sense to him.

Jyuushiro hadn't hesitated at the cussing, but at the babbling, he paused, leaned down and stroked Shuuhei's back. He heard the general sense of the words, and realized, with a thrill, that Shuuhei wanted even more.

The touch against the welts on his back made Shuuhei flinch, but the coolness of Jyuushiro's fingers felt good, and he relaxed his body onto the mattress. His painful member reminded him of its lack of attention, and the vice Captain whimpered against his sweat-slicked shoulder.

Jyuushiro stated, "You're going to have some really astonishing bruises, Shuuhei. If you want more, you must to tell me your safewords again. I need to know that you can say them if you have to."

He raised his head at the Captains' request and swallowed thickly. "S… stop is to stop what you're doing." He licked his bottom lip and moved his hips to get friction on his straining arousal. "Rosemary… rosemary is to stop everything…"

Jyuushiro noticed the motion of Shuuhei's hips, and he smiled. It fed his own need to know that the other man was enjoying what he was doing. He stroked cool hands along Shuuhei's ass and then up and around those narrow hips.

"I think four more on your back and four on your ass and I'll make them good and hard."

This time Jyuushiro didn't hold back. He swung with his whole body and the weight of the heavy flogger, experience making him believe that Shuuhei was close to his limit, close to the kind of break Jyuushiro wanted to give the younger man. He ignored the pain in his shoulder and deliberately gave Shuuhei time between each of the hard, solid strokes to anticipate and then take each one as best he was able. That also gave Jyuushiro the time to listen for the safewords between each stroke.

With each strike of Jyuushiro's flogger, it seemed Shuuhei's entire back flared with pain. It didn't matter if the blows were on his ass or not. He started slipping, his mind shutting down until he felt almost detached from his body. He was aware that he was sobbing, clenching his teeth so hard his jaw and neck ached, but he didn't call his safeword. The fire grew, consumed him whole. His cock wept, straining, screaming for release.

Jyuushiro shuddered at seeing Shuuhei reacting like that under him and deliberately, consciously choosing to take more, to not use the words that would stop what he was doing. His own admiration for the younger vice Captain grew even greater. Jyuushiro knelt on one knee to one side of Shuuhei, the sweat on his own shoulders, face, and neck was beading, starting to drip from the exertion of wielding the heavy flogger. He lightly touched Shuuhei's shoulder.

"I think we're done here, Shuuhei, but you have last say."

Shuuhei felt the tears run from beneath the blindfold, down his jaw and neck to mix with his sweat. "Oh gods, Jyuushiro-san… fuck… two more. Please… two more. And then I have to come. You have to let me come… my cock hurts almost more than my ass."

Jyuushiro shook his head and held back the laughter that threatened to escape. Shuuhei had taken far more than he'd expected and he was still asking for more. He took a deep breath and only confirmed, "All right, two more."

Jyuushiro rolled his shoulders and laid the last two strikes on each side of Shuuhei's agonizingly red ass.

Shuuhei screamed and writhed underneath the searing pain. He felt the burn and the intense sting, but it was almost as if it were through someone else. It seemed like it really wasn't a part of his body at all. He slowly relaxed his muscles, knowing the strikes were over. He let each part of him sink into the mattress and he whimpered softly in his artificial darkness.

Jyuushiro tossed the flogger off the side of the bed and muttered the ending words of an ice Kido. The shortened recitation weakened the effect, and he deliberately curbed it further with just how little reiatsu he put into it. When he released it, he caught the result in his left hand. He then took the thin sheet of resulting ice and laid it on Shuuhei's upper back. He gently slid it down to Shuuhei's ass.

The touch of cold almost made Shuuhei pass out, but sharp pain quickly turned into a soothing sensation. The vice Captain sighed and let his bones and muscles turn to water. "Ahh... thank you, Jyuushiro-san..." he whispered.

Jyuushiro blew gently across the wet skin, helping it cool even more. "You're very welcome, Shuuhei. I wish to lay you on your back to help deal with your other request; do you think there's any chance of that?"

Shuuhei immediately started to struggle. "Yes, hell yes, Jyuushiro-san. Help me roll over, please."

Jyuushiro was careful not to put a hand directly on the abused flesh of Shuuhei's back or ass. He grasped a sharp hip bone and the front of Shuuhei's shoulder to help him move.

The soft cotton of the sheets was strange against Shuuhei's abused flesh. He hissed at the slight discomfort as he was rolled, but he couldn't get his mind off the pressure built up between his legs. His erection throbbed so incessantly, he wanted to scream.

Jyuushiro straddled Shuuhei's chest, leaned over, and braced himself on one elbow next to Shuuhei's hip so that none of his weight was on the younger man. With his other hand he stroked the nearly purple erection before lapping up as much of the clear pre-cum as he could, circled the tip with his tongue, and then took Shuuhei's cock into his mouth.

The vice Captain could not control himself at the abrupt change in sensation. Even though what Jyuushiro was doing to him was satisfying, intense pain had still taken over his senses for the greater part of the last half hour, and he had forgotten all other aspects of touch. When Jyuushiro's mouth engulfed him, Shuuhei's body let go, releasing violently in hot, thick spurts.

Jyuushiro swallowed them down easily, with one hand on Shuuhei's shaft stroking him through his release.

Shuuhei's back bowed and his wrists burned as his arms pulled at his binds. His voice caught in his throat, he couldn't make a sound save for a few grunting pants as the pent up tension left his muscles. As his body started to relax, sinking once again back into the mattress, Shuuhei became aware that he was sobbing uncontrollably. His chest heaved and his breath came harsh through his clenched teeth. The relief of his orgasm had been so great, that it had been painful in its own way.

Jyuushiro steadied his emotions, his arousal, gave Shuuhei's cock one last lick and kiss, and then turned and slid up Shuuhei's body. He stroked the younger man gently as he moved up, avoiding the clipped nipples, and laying light kisses and licks up Shuuhei's belly, hands sliding along his hips and sides. Then kneeling over the bound, sobbing form before him, he felt his own breath catch and he had to swallow hard before leaning forward to press a light kiss against Shuuhei's lips.

"Ah... Jyuushiro-san..." Shuuhei cried into the other man's mouth. "Jyuushiro-san..." His bound arms came up and he draped them over the older man's neck. His body was shaking, his muscles beyond exhaustion, but he felt surprisingly calm and relaxed.

"Shuuhei," Jyuushiro murmured softly, the vulnerability in the younger man's voice on saying his name made him feel so powerful and protective. He wanted to hold Shuuhei, hard, but he knew the mess Shuuhei's back was in, so he contented himself with another gentle kiss, a stroke along one of the arms around his neck, and gradually he felt Shuuhei's shudders slow. The younger man radiated calm, despite the cries, and Jyuushiro smiled.

"You are amazing, Shuuhei. You took so much; I want you even more, now. How do you feel?"

Shuuhei kissed back and chuckled at the Captain's words, despite the tears he knew were still falling from his eyes. "It hurts pretty bad," he murmured. "But... not bad... I can't explain it."

"That makes a great deal of sense, to me at least." Jyuushiro chuckled and then began taking off the blindfold, pulling it from Shuuhei's eyes, lightly stroking Shuuhei's face as he did so. Then he pulled Shuuhei's arms back over his head, and started teasing open the knots. "I'd rather be able to see your eyes and feel you touch me as you wish, if I am to take you as you offered."

Shuuhei watched Jyuushiro untie his wrists as his breathing returned to normal. The tears still welled in his eyes, but he knew there was no stopping them. He turned his gaze up at the older man's face and lifted his hand to pull gently on the long, white hair.

"I would love that, Jyuushiro-san..." he whispered.

Jyuushiro shuddered at Shuuhei's words and leaned down to kiss and lick up his tears. Jyuushiro's heart ached at the gift Shuuhei was giving him so freely. He kissed the scarred cheek and touched those lips with his own again; he kissed Shuuhei hard, groaning softly at the feelings within him as much as at the sensations on his skin.

Shuuhei's movements were languid as his heartbeat slowed. He bent one knee, brushing the inside of his leg over Jyuushiro's side. He shifted his hips, arching his back a little despite the harsh sting. His hands slid down the other man's torso as he kissed the captain back desperately.

Jyuushiro stroked the outside of Shuuhei's thigh and kissed the younger man deeply, savoring the other man's hunger, before patting the bed for the bottle of lube. He sat up; putting Shuuhei's raised leg on his shoulder while straddling Shuuhei's other leg. He squirted lube onto his fingertips, and then reached down to stroke the lube onto Shuuhei's entrance. As he circled the tight ring of muscle there, he looked up at Shuuhei.

"Ready?"

Shuuhei held Jyuushiro's gaze for a few seconds before he turned his tear-stained face into the sheets and nodded. He was frightened, but he trusted the older man to treat him gently. "Yes, Jyuushiro-san... I'm ready..."

Jyuushiro hugged Shuuhei's thigh reassuringly with his dry hand before massaging the tight muscles in Shuuhei's entrance and pushing in with one slender finger. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling for the slightly firmer bump of Shuuhei's prostate, and then moved the well-lubed digit slowly in and out as he watched the younger man's face.

Shuuhei cried out, caught off guard by the strange sensation of being penetrated. There was pressure and slight pain, but not nearly as much as he had been expecting. He spread his hands over the sheets and closed his eyes, breathing deeply in and out, trying to calm his nerves, but not able to control the shaking of his already fatigued body.

Jyuushiro paused at the cry. Having heard from Shuuhei that this was his first time, Jyuushiro had some idea that this would be strange to the younger man, that it would take time and a little experience for Shuuhei to get used to the feelings, the sensations. So he waited until the ring of muscle had relaxed about his finger, as Shuuhei visibly accepted what he was giving him.

"How does that feel?" Jyuushiro asked.

Shifting his position slightly, Shuuhei palmed at his eyes and looked back up at Jyuushiro. He rested his cheek against the sheets and cuddled the soft fabric. He watched concern fill the captain's eyes and fell for the older man all over again. Jyuushiro was so good to him. It made the younger man's heart ache so wonderfully.

Shuuhei felt himself relaxing more than just physically and raised his hips, meeting Jyuushiro's shallow strokes.

"It's gonna feel better when it's your cock," he whispered.

Jyuushiro shuddered at the words, his arousal sudden and insistent. The vulnerability the younger man showed, along with the curve of his cheek against the comfort of the covers only made Jyuushiro's breath go even shorter. He gently pulled his slicked finger from Shuuhei, and poured out more lube to slick his own cock, letting out a hiss at the coolness.

He let out a sigh of pleasure as he looked at Shuuhei. He murmured, "Your trust of me is amazing, Shuuhei, and I've wanted to do this for quite some time."

He wiped his hands off on a cloth, moved between Shuuhei's legs, and with one hand on Shuuhei's raised hips and one guiding his cock, Jyuushiro firmly pressed against Shuuhei's entrance.

It was better than Shuuhei had ever hoped. The pain lessened significantly as Jyuushiro fully seated himself deep within him. He responded when the older man kissed him, but only with half of his consciousness. He had long since lost himself in the arms of the other man. He hooked an ankle around the captain's thigh and pulled Jyuushiro in tightly. Shuuhei's fingers dug into the other's biceps, and his breath became ragged.

Reassured by Shuuhei pulling him in closer, Jyuushiro started to move over the younger man, short, sharper motions with regular pauses between each for him to keep his control and regain his breath.

Every thrust of Jyuushiro's hips elicited a soft 'Ah' from the younger man. Shuuhei felt his cock filling once again as the captain fucked him slowly; methodical in his movements. Shuuhei opened his eyes and looked up at the older man through heavy lids. He licked his lips and tried to form words to ask for more.

"Jyuu… Jyuushiro-san… ah…"

Jyuushiro looked at Shuuhei and the sound of the younger man calling his name caused his body to tighten, and his hips bucked involuntarily. He kissed those licked lips, feeling the desire roll off the younger man's form, and then pulled nearly all the way out before sliding completely back in again. The friction and tightness of Shuuhei made Jyuushiro groan and tighten his grip on the younger man.

"Hold onto me, Shuuhei," he whispered and then started moving faster, harder, letting his need take the yielding man below him.

Shuuhei wrapped his arms around the older man, burying his face into the other's neck. His body tightened around the captain's frame and he started to moan continuously, not making sense and not caring in the slightest.

"Ah... yes... Yes, Jyuushiro-san... Ah, harder..." He felt his orgasm coming and tensioned, his hips lifting higher, trying to draw the captain even deeper.

Jyuushiro shuddered at the unrestrained sounds coming from Shuuhei's throat and the sound of his name amid those moans had him snapping his hips hard into Shuuhei. As his rhythm went ragged, he reached between their sweat-slicked bellies to grasp Shuuhei's cock, stroking him even as he fucked the vice Captain harder.

"Ahh... fuck..." Shuuhei could hold on no longer and let himself go. He came suddenly, spilling out onto Jyuushiro's hand and over his own stomach and chest. Dizzying waves of pleasure hit him over and over as he pulsed in the captain's hold.

At the words from Shuuhei, Jyuushiro's orgasm grabbed and shook him as well. "Gods, Shuuhei..."

The sensation of the thick warmth of Shuuhei's seed slicking the cock in his hand and Shuuhei's strong arms pulling him closer, made Jyuushiro spasm so hard he felt like he was nearly going to pass out. He pressed close to Shuuhei's shuddering form, gasping.

Shuuhei held him tight, body still trembling, muscles aching. Tears had collected beneath his eyelids once again, and they trickled slowly down his cheeks. He couldn't speak so he just held the other man, waiting patiently until he came down enough to think straight once again.

Jyuushiro collapsed over Shuuhei. Gradually he managed to nuzzle Shuuhei's dark hair, inhaling the musk and sweat and scent of the younger man, as Jyuushiro tried to get his breathing back under control. He stroked Shuuhei's shoulders lightly as he felt the trembling beneath him, and sighed at the loss as he slipped from the other man's body.

He moved up onto one elbow and saw the tears; and he leaned forward to gently kiss them away. His lips moved down to kiss Shuuhei's lips and then down even further, as he released one nipple clamp, licking, sucking and then gently blowing on that nipple before he did the other as well.

Shuuhei took deep breaths, keeping still as Jyuushiro kissed him softly. As his nipple was released, he sucked air through his teeth. The pain was intense, soothed only when the older man blew on the reddened flesh.

"Jyuushiro-san," Shuuhei whispered as he closed his eyes once again. "You're amazing, Jyuushiro-san..."

"And you, Shuuhei... you're astonishingly sexy and strong. Thank you for your gifts to me."

Jyuushiro slid his hands along Shuuhei's skin, feather-light touches against the edges of the bruising skin about his nipples and then moving to stroke along the sides of his back. "Are you up to getting up and letting me carry you over to the washing bench? I think... I think you are in need of the healing bath."

Shuuhei held Jyuushiro's gaze, running his hands up the captain's arms. He brushed his fingers over the other man's pale collar bone, and sighed softly. "I don't want to move. Just help me wipe down and lay with me for a while."

Jyuushiro nodded and picked up some of the cloths he always had by the side of the bed and cleaned them both up. He lay down beside Shuuhei, putting one arm under the bigger man and then gathering him carefully and gently close.

Shuuhei curled against the captain, resting one hand on Jyuushiro's chest and the other on the slighter man's boney hip. He tucked his head underneath the other man's chin, and breathed in the familiar scent of Jyuushiro's shampoo. "You feel so good," he whispered, his voice muffled.

"I'm glad." Jyuushiro brushed his lips against Shuuhei's hair and sighed happily, gently stroking Shuuhei's shoulder. He held the younger man close and quiet, giving Shuuhei time to be vulnerable and time to recover.

Eventually he smiled and stroked Shuuhei's arm down to the hand that rested on his hip. Gently he interlaced his fingers with Shuuhei's before saying, "You are amazing as well, Shuuhei. Your strength, your ability to give, and your sensual nature surprise me at every turn."

Shuuhei squeezed the captain's hand before slipping out of his grasp. He snaked his arm around the older man's waist and pulled the Captain tighter against his body. "Not that hard to give," he snickered softly into Jyuushiro's skin.

"Not when you have a sexy partner."

Jyuushiro moved with the pull, yielding to Shuuhei's physical strength. He chuckled as well. "I'm very glad you find me so, then." Then he laughed softly, wrapping his free arm around Shuuhei as well. "I find that to be true as well. Would you like something more than being held?"

Shuuhei thought for a moment, running his lips over the other man's throat, feeling Jyuushiro's pulse pick up even as the slender man murmured his pleasure. Kissing up the neckline and running his tongue over salty skin. "I don't know..." He released the captain slowly and rolled to his back. He winced as his skin was aggravated by the sheets, but the pain wasn't so bad that he couldn't bear it. Putting his arms above his head, the vice Captain stretched the length of his body, pulling at muscles that had become stiff and were no doubt going to be sore later. The sheets scraped at the flog marks, but it didn't hurt as much as remind him how amazing it had felt to be underneath Jyuushiro.

"Did you have something in mind?" He smiled.

Jyuushiro rolled onto his side to face Shuuhei, and he grinned at that smile and question. He slid his touch lightly to flick one of Shuuhei's abused nipples, causing Shuuhei's breath to catch; and then along hard abdominals, sliding along Shuuhei's belly down to the coarser hairs just above his cock.

"Mmhm... are you up to some gentle love making?"

Shuuhei's smile widened at Jyuushiro's touch and question. He tilted his head to the side and let his eyelids fall heavy. "For you, Jyuushiro-san? I'm always up for it."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

So this is the last chapter. I really don't have anything else to say. Thank you for all the reviews and comments! Hope you guys like it! xD Thank you Liralen for all your had work, and thanks to 2metaldog for the beta. xDD

**Chapter 5 (final) **

_"Mmhm... are you up to some gentle love making?"_

_Shuuhei's smile widened at Jyuushiro's touch and question. He tilted his head to the side and let his eyelids fall heavy. "For you, Jyuushiro-san? I'm always up for it."_

Jyuushiro chuckled and kissed Shuuhei's lips, marveling at how aroused the younger man could make him with nothing more than a look and a few words. His fingers gently moved lower and found that Shuuhei's words were true in more than one sense, and he smiled against Shuuhei's lips. "Is there any specific thing you wish of me? This is your time for anything you desire."

Shuuhei lowered his arms and threaded his fingers through Jyuushiro's hair. He returned the older man's kiss, making a small sound of approval in the back of his throat as he felt the Captain's fingers moving over his arousal.

"Anything?" he whispered softly.

Jyuushiro smiled, his arousal firming against Shuuhei's hip. "Yes... anything."

Kissing down Jyuushiro's neck, Shuuhei let his hands wander to the older man's sides, his hip, and his back, the Captain's eyes closing with the touches. He slid his hands around to the Captain's chest and ran his thumbs over Jyuushiro's nipples, eliciting a soft moan. He murmured softly into the Captain's collar bone. "Then would you get on top me, Jyuushiro-san, please? Ride me like you did in the bath last time?"

"Mmmm..." Jyuushiro said, "I would enjoy that very much myself."

Shuuhei gripped the older man's side. "Yes…" he growled, pulling gently on Jyuushiro's frame.  
"Lemme watch you roll those sexy hips."

Jyuushiro moved with Shuuhei's grip and looked for the cinnamon lube. He poured some into his hand and stroked the slick coolness onto Shuuhei's already hard shaft. He straddled him, placed Shuuhei's tip right on his entrance, and couldn't help but gasp a little at the sensation of that heat.

Then Jyuushiro lowered himself, pressing Shuuhei slowly into him. His eyes closed and his hands tightened on Shuuhei as he stretched and then slowly impaled himself, ending up sitting on Shuuhei's groin. "Oh..." he gasped, and gave a shift of his hips, moaning. "That feels good."

Shuuhei could only shudder as he slid into Jyuushiro's eager body. He licked his lips and tripped over words as he tried to speak. "It felt good... to be taken by you, Jyuushiro-san... But I'm not gonna lie... this is so much better..."

Jyuushiro chuckled breathlessly and then gasped again as he moved, slowly, deliberately, up and down once.

"I can't quite say the same; but..."

He sighed as he shifted again. He put his hands on Shuuhei's chest as he rocked forward and back again on the hardness deep within him. "It's good to... be able to give this to you as well."

Shuuhei's hands moved to the older man's hips. He rubbed circles into the pale flesh and lifted his hips to meet Jyuushiro's slow movements. His breath was becoming harsh once again, and he couldn't hold in the soft moans that escaped his lips.

Jyuushiro's desire wound higher with each of the soft sounds the younger man made. He met each lift with a motion down, each falling away with a rise, lengthening each stroke, and then sitting back in just that way to really ride and feel the friction against his prostate. His breathing deepened, grew to soft groans and gasps, until he grasped one of Shuuhei's gently rubbing hands and wrapped it around his weeping arousal.

"Please..." he managed.

Shuuhei did as asked, squeezing the Captain roughly, but not enough to hurt. He stroked the older man erratically against his thrusts, having lost all sense of rhythm as the world had narrowed to nothing but the feel of him sliding in and out of Jyuushiro.

Jyuushiro gasped at getting the friction he needed, and moved faster, Shuuhei's touch synched enough that each thrust within him was echoed on him. He felt himself tighten, his hands closed on Shuuhei's warm skin, even as he drove himself harder over Shuuhei's length.

Shuuhei's free hand squeezed the Captain's hip and he growled from deep in his throat as Jyuushiro's pace became frantic. He pulled himself up, with no little difficulty, and slipped his arm around the older man's waist.

Jyuushiro shuddered, but just managed to hold onto his orgasm at feeling Shuuhei struggle to sit up. Then his first reaction was to wrap the younger man up in his arms, but even so overwhelmed with sensation, he remembered the state of Shuuhei's back. He put his hands on Shuuhei's shoulders and used that hold to give himself a little more leverage.

Shuuhei moaned into Jyuushiro's neck, relieved at the lessening of the pressure on the bruises on his back. He licked the expanse of skin before him and used what strength was left in his arm to crush the Captain's frame to his own.

"Ah... Jyuushiro-san..." he panted into the other's neck. "So good... so fucking good, Jyuushiro-san..."

Jyuushiro gave a strangled groan at the wet heat of Shuuhei's tongue against his throat, and the heat in those words and the breath against his skin. "I'm close..." he whispered, and the slap of his flesh against Shuuhei's was loud, but he wanted the strokes to be hard and deep.

Shuuhei bit hard enough to leave a mark and Jyuushiro jerked hard with it. He sucked on the skin just below the older man's jaw, taking in the saltiness of the other's sweat. "I am too, Jyuushiro-san," he gasped softly. "Is it all right if I come now?"

Jyuushiro drew his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from coming when Shuuhei asked his question. The echoes of Shuuhei's deep submission to him eroded the last of his will-power. "Oh, Kami, yes. Come, Shuuhei."

Shuuhei let go of his control, spilling into the older man with a soft cry, his hand twisting and pulling on Jyuushiro's cock like it was his own. "Ah, gods..." the vice Captain grunted into the older man's collar. "Shit, Jyuushiro-san... oh, gods yes..."

Jyuushiro bucked at feeling the pulsing within him. He came hard as well, and he clung to the broader frame before him as the aftershocks rolled through.

Shuuhei felt the splash of warm semen over his hand and gave a few more slow strokes before releasing the older man's length. He wrapped both arms around Jyuushiro's waist and buried his face in soft, and slightly damp, white hair.

Jyuushiro shuddered with each of the gentle strokes, "Oh, yes..." he murmured, as sensitive as he was, that felt so good for just that little while. Gently, not pressing against Shuuhei's back, Jyuushiro wrapped his arms about Shuuhei as well and rested his chin against Shuuhei's hair as his breathing gradually calmed.

Shuuhei groaned happily into the Captain's neck, his body finally coming down from the intense high. He nuzzled the Captain's skin and kissed softly as his hands roamed over the older man's back.

Jyuushiro shuddered again, back arching a little with the warm caresses of Shuuhei's skillful and gentle hands. "Mmmm..." he said into Shuuhei's hair. "How are you doing?"

Shuuhei chuckled softly. "My ass hurts."

Jyuushiro grinned at that. "Would you prefer a little healing kido before we try the healing bath?" he asked, fingers exploring Shuuhei's skin.

Shuuhei leaned forward, kissing Jyuushiro's chest. He ran his hands over the Captain's stomach, his fingers trailing through cooling sweat and cum. "Mmm... just the bath is fine."

Jyuushiro's eyes closed with the kiss, the sliding touches, and smiled. "Yes, the bath should help. Though you're making it so that I do not wish to move..."

He slid a gentle touch through Shuuhei's hair and then moved off from on top. Lightly he stepped to the side of the bed and asked quietly, "Do you wish to try your legs? I'm not sure I want to pick you up with your back the way it is."

Shuuhei scoffed and slowly moved his legs over the side of the bed. He winced slightly. "Bah, it hurts, but I've been worse. I'll be okay." He pushed off the mattress with his hands and stood, a little shakily. He held his hand up as Jyuushiro offered his support, wanting to stand on his own. He hissed at the sting on his back and ass, but was able to gain his footing quickly. "Wow... smarts..." he sighed.

Lifting his hands over his head, Shuuhei pulled his body into a long stretch, releasing tension in his abdominal muscles and popping his shoulder joints.

"Ah," he smiled a little as the pressure in his lower back lessened. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

Jyuushiro took a deep breath at the sight of all that muscle stretching under bruised skin, and he took a firm hold of the sudden rush of both desire and concern that flooded through him. He'd long ago realized that part of why he was a sadist was because of that need to care for someone hurt, that by giving out pain, he also triggered his deep-seated need to care for his 'victim'. He stayed close by as they headed for the washing area.

Shuuhei moved into the bathroom, rubbing his wrists and marveling at the expanse of bruises blossoming just under his skin. He stopped before the shower and pouted at Jyuushiro over his shoulder.

"Taichou," he whined softly, trying to keep the smile from ruining the effect, "I don't think I can wash myself. I'm too sore."

Jyuushiro chuckled and reached up to kiss Shuuhei's lips gently, and then, deliberately, he picked up and kissed each bruised wrist.

"Certainly, Fukutaichou, I'd be honored. You look... amazing in those bruises, Shuuhei... gods..."

Jyuushiro didn't quite touch Shuuhei's skin, but he gave a low whistle as his fingertips ran just over the purpling skin of Shuuhei's back and ass.

He turned on the water and let it warm, not too hot for the welts. "Maybe just stand under the shower... the bench will probably hurt more than help."

Shuuhei let out a soft laugh. "I haven't had a good paddling since I was about five, growing up in Rukongai." He gingerly touched the raised skin on his buttocks with his fingers. "Makes me feel like a little kid..." He looked up at Jyuushiro and smirked. "Kind of..."

Jyuushiro laughed at that. "I don't think I'd mistake you for a child in any way, Shuuhei. But I can see the connection."

Shuuhei's smile widened and he stepped under the spray, wincing again, not really prepared for the sting of the water against his skin. "Oh, oh wow... ow... ow..." He froze, caught in the middle between groaning and giggling.

"You know, Jyuushiro-san," he said, looking at the older man, "I feel a little drunk."

"Mmmm... that's a normal after effect. Your body's compensating for the pain by releasing endorphins that make it so that you don't care as much about the pain anymore..." Jyuushiro smiled at Shuuhei. "I'm glad you're having that reaction, not everyone gets that."

Jyuushiro didn't voice his relief in finding that Shuuhei was, indeed, wired right for this kind of play. There weren't that many that could take the pain and even fewer that found both the sexual satisfaction and the endorphin high afterward. He held this moment close, knowing that Shuuhei would probably go on to Kira soon, and not at all sure that he'd have another chance to interact this deeply with Shuuhei again.

He got a good squirt of shampoo and reached up to rub it through Shuuhei's hair, and then rinsed that dark hair through, careful of Shuuhei's eyes. He started with Shuuhei's front and rubbed soap all over, and then moved to Shuuhei's back so that he could see the worst of the bruising and avoid the most raised portions.

Shuuhei closed his eyes, losing himself in Jyuushiro's soft caress. He loved the feeling of the older man's fingers in his hair. Soon he was relaxed and the sting of his back had lessened enough that he could ignore it.

"Mmmm... Jyuushiro-san..." he sighed, "feels good..."

Jyuushiro smiled at the words and moved more confidently as he soaped Shuuhei's groin, washing his cock and scrotum with a gentle but firm touch, and when he moved to Shuuhei's ass, he worked with the same touch, adjusting only if Shuuhei reacted. Then he lingered on strong, long legs, slicking each with soap, and letting the water rinse everything away.

"Go ahead into the tub, Shuuhei, you're clean enough." The younger man made his way slowly down the steps and sighed as he sank into the hot water.

Jyuushiro shampoo'ed and rinsed his hair. Then, quickly and efficiently he soaped all of himself and cleansed away all evidence of their activities. He didn't linger too long in the rinse, but made sure every bit of soap was off of him before he turned off the water and joined Shuuhei in the tub.

Shuuhei sighed softly, thinking about everything they had done. He smiled to himself, charmed once again at the tenderness and care that Jyuushiro could show, while in the midst of inflicting intense pain. It was an exhilarating and enlightening experience. The vice Captain was filled with a new hope as his thoughts turned to Kira. He prayed that he could take what he had learned from Jyuushiro and use it to satisfy his best friend, and love, so that Kira would never again have to seek comfort in someone else's arms.

He sighed again, contented, and whispered softly without opening his eyes. "Thank you, Jyuushiro-san..."

Jyuushiro smiled at the contentment coming off Shuuhei and relaxed into the pool, feeling tired muscles relax.

"Shuuhei, how are you feeling?"

Shuuhei shrugged and ran a hand over his eyes. "My back doesn't really hurt that bad anymore. It's kind of like a sunburn now. My ass on the other hand..." A smile tugged on his lips as he looked at the Captain out the corner of his eye. "I'll probably be sore there for days."

Jyuushiro smiled as well, and thought a moment. "Did I fulfill the desires you stated at the start?"

Shuuhei's smile turned soft and he tilted his head to the side. He leaned against the side of the tub, his eyes lids becoming heavy as he relaxed further into the warm water. "You were just what I always wanted, Jyuushiro-san. I'm forever grateful to you for everything you've done for me so far."

Jyuushiro smiled as he found himself starting to be aroused again at Shuuhei's trusting and relaxed form. "So... from my actions, do you now know that I care about, desire, and admire you? The way you said that you wished Kira to know how you feel about him?"

The vice Captain's heart fluttered, and the smile slipped from his lips. He stared hard at Jyuushiro and nodded quietly.

"How do you feel, now, about having a way to approach your love?"

Shuuhei slowly sat up, running his hands through his thick hair and then returning them to his lap. He studied his reddened wrists as they rippled through the water. "I feel... confident that I can approach him again. Or at least offer myself for the next time he... needs something..."

Jyuushiro reached through the healing waters, gently capturing one of those abused wrists. He lightly ran his thumb over the flesh, even as he nodded at what Shuuhei said. He thought for a moment before asking, "How do you feel about being able to offer him the kind of pain I offered you? Does it feel as 'wrong' as when we started?"

Shuuhei smiled softly, surprised to feel the press of tears at the corners of his eyes.

"It never felt wrong, Jyuushiro-san. It just felt strange... never wrong." He moved to place his other hand over the Captain's. "As for giving him this... this gift that you have been gracious enough to give me... If this is in fact what he wants... needs... then it feels amazing.

"I've been so hopeless for so long..."

Jyuushiro closed his eyes on Shuuhei's last words.

Feelings welled up, so many of them mixed together that they simply closed his throat for a moment. The deep caring he'd come to have for the young vice Captain, pain and anger at Shuuhei being caught like that, and finally gratitude at being given the chance to help. With that last feeling he was able to take a slow breath and open his eyes again.

Jyuushiro swallowed and when he was sure that his voice would be steady again he said quietly, "I'm glad I could do something to help."

Shuuhei looked up at his friend and smiled through his watery eyes. He blinked back his tears and squeezed the Captain's hand.

"I have to say thank you again, Jyuushiro-san."

"You're very welcome, Shuuhei. And thank you, as well, I'm honored to be so trusted by you."

They sat in contented silence for several minutes, Shuuhei lifting his feet to place them in Jyuushiro's lap. He hummed happily, sliding his legs across the softness of the other man's skin, and felt arousal start to tug at his gut once again.

"Ne... Jyuushiro-san?"

Jyuushiro absentmindedly rubbed Shuuhei's feet, and he didn't open his eyes to answer, "Mmhm?"

Shuuhei sat up, leaning forward to brush his lips across the Captain's jaw, causing the slighter man to open his eyes in surprise.

"Can we do it again in the tub?"

**END**


End file.
